Dawsey turned upsidedown
by Dawsey addict
Summary: Casey saves an 11-year-old girl on a call but will she stay on Dawson's mind? Dawsey fanfiction
1. the backstory

summary: Casey saves an 11 year old girl on a call but will she stay in Dawson's mind?

Spoilers: none

Warnings: none

 **I DON'T OWN CHICAGO FIRE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

"Fire department, call out!" Casey shouted in a burning house

"help" murmured a faint voice Casey immediately went to the place he thought he'd heard the voice.

"over here!" he called as he found a girl with part of her bedroom ceiling on top of her. "Severide, Herrmann here quick!" Severide and Herrmann came over as quickly as possible. Casey pointed to the bit of ceiling that was trapping the girls, who was now unconscious, legs from moving under her bed covers by this point her bed had already collapsed onto the floor. Severide paced over to the other side and tucked his Crowbar under the piece of ceiling Herrmann did the same.

"on three," Severide called "one- two- three." they both managed to lift up the ceiling enough for Casey to snatch her from under the ceiling.

"Casey, Severide!" a familiar Boden voice came through the radio, "clear out now!" Severide looked directly at Casey who's reaction was just a simple nod, "copy that chief." Severide replied. By this point they had cleared the girls bedroom and had already made their way downstairs before Casey ran out the door with the unconscious girl straight to Dawson and Brett who took her into the rig and rapidly drove off.

 ** _3 hours later_**

"hey Dawson how's that girl and her parents?" Casey questioned, "the girl has a name it's Melissa, Melissa Riley. Doctors said she is sure to pull through but..." Dawson hesitated "Her parents..." Casey said reminding her of what to say "um.. Their both dead they were dead long before they even got to the hospital." "how old was she?" Casey asked, "she said she was eleven I feel a bit sorry for her both parents gone before you could even say goodbye must be heart breaking." Casey nodded and Dawson walked off as Brett was calling her to help restock the ambo.

 _ **The end of shift.**_

"Gabby d'you wanna grab a bite to eat?" Casey asked "depends who's paying." she chuckled. "I'll pay." he laughed back "lets go." they walked out, hand-in-hand with Gabby snuggled up to Matt as the harsh winter was vastly approaching. Gabby looked up to Matt who looked down at her and smiled before saying "actually I've changed my mind." Gabby snapped back with "what do you mean?" he smiled and halted before unlocking and getting into his pick-up truck. He sat down and got the engine running and switched the heaters on as Gabby Walked round to get in via the passenger-side door and sitting down. "Why don't we go to med now and visit ... is it Melissa?" Gabby smiled "yeah lets do that," she began "lets scratch our meal and go see her, what a lovely idea." she said as Matt drove off the opposite way to their apartment toward med. it was a relatively quick ride around to med it wasn't too far from the firehouse, they listened to the radio before Taylor Swift's song shake it off came on and Gabby started singing along and turned it up and Matt just stood their giggling to himself. Gabby immediately turned it down as they pulled into the car park before getting out and joining Matt going through the front doors of Med.

"Gabby, Matt!" they heard a voice and turned to see who it was "Will hey!" Gabby replied as Matt smiled at him "what brings you two here?" he asks "we're looking for a girl, Melissa Riley, do you know where she might be?" Gabby responds "yeah, follow me." Will said before leading them towards the children's paediatric department where they were greeted by one of the nurses "Hey Dr. Holstead, what brings you up here?" she asked "ah, I'm showing them to a patient, Melissa Riley do you know where she might be?" Will said as the woman smiled "ah yes," she began "Melissa, right this way." she said leading them to a room with a girl staring at nothing.

"hey princess." Gabby said softly "who are you?" she questioned "I'm Matt and this is my wife Gabby we were the people that rescued you." Matt chipped in "so how're you doing sweetie?" Gabby asked, "alright I suppose" she spoke gently back. "why are you here?" she asked politely. Gabby hesitated and looked at Matt. "we're here because we always end up seeing the victims we remember and to be honest it's very rare we remember them so... count yourself lucky!" Melissa giggled as did Gabby "well I mean where do you think I'll go?" she questioned "no one will want me because I'm not a baby and all anyone ever wants are babies or really young kids." Gabby smiled "I'm sure someone will... I'm sure of it." Gabby smiled, and Melissa smiled back just before one of the nurses walked in "hi Melissa we are going to give you your morning medication." she said before turning to Gabby and Matt "it can get a little overcrowded in here it's probably best for you two to leave now." she smiled "we were just leaving." Matt said, "bye Melissa hopefully we will see you soon." Gabby said before turning on her heel to walk towards Matt who'd already walked out of the room. Melissa smiled at them.

 _ **when they got home**_

"hey I feel really sorry for her" Gabby said to Matt "me too." Matt said back in sympathy, "I mean I don't want her to be left on the bottom of a pile until she's eighteen." Gabby said in her badass way. "mm-hmm" Matt returned "why don't we do it?" Gabby asked with a massive smile on her face.


	2. the argument

Summary: Gabby is thinking back to when she fostered Louie and wants to foster or adopt Melissa but Matt is unsure.

Spoilers: some episodes of season 5 when Gabby fosters Louie Thompson, when Stella Kidd entered in series 5 and when Sylvie Brett moved in with Joe Cruz and Brian 'Otis' Zvonecek

Warnings: none

"You What?" Matt said back to Gabby "You want to adopt her?!" Gabby smiled "yes," she began "When we fostered Louie it was the best feeling, being a Mom I've always wanted to be one you've always wanted to be a dad too, I mean she might not be ours but nor was Louie and you still loved him as if he was your own." this clearly angered Matt "but Louie that was different." he said back angrily "same circumstances." Gabby said back "no Gabby it's not." he said to her "Totally because I defiantly didn't save Louie from a fire did I? you saved Melissa from that fire you pulled her out no question. Louie was left orphaned so was Melissa. Come on Matt seriously 'it's different' what's that supposed to mean?" she replied Angrily "Gabby..." Matt said back "no Matt what's the difference between them?" she said there was no response "what? is it their age? what is it Matt?" she asked "your making decisions alone again Gabby like what you did with Louie and it's kinda pissing me off." she looked at him she hated arguing with Matt "no this time I'm involving you. don't you think this is a good idea? seriously Matt it turned out well before we can do it again. come on Matt, don't you o this for a living? change peoples lives and help them for the better?" he looked straight back at her. "you're right. I think we're ready, we're ready to start a family, just you and me." he said "have you not just listened to a word I just said?!" Gabby was outraged "Matt how can you say that?!" she walked to the front door and grabbed her car keys "Gabby." Matt spoke "no," she began "it's too late." she replied before leaving the house.

Her phone was in her pocket she looked at how much charge she had 38 percent "damn it." she whispered under her breath she could hear Matt's voice "come on Gabby not now not like this please." she knew she loved her fiancée but despite how much she did it didn't change the way he acted. She could hear him she carried on walking straight into her car. Matt ran after her and as soon as she had gotten in the car he was standing at the window "Gabby? seriously?" she could her him saying she looked at him for a split second before pushing her keys into the ignition and firing up the engine and sped off. Leaving Matt standing there. she soon pulled over and looked at her phone she was scrolling through her contacts and the contact of _**Stella Kidd**_ came up, she put her phone on loudspeaker and drove off. "hey Gabby!" Stella exclaimed "what's up?" she asked "hey I was wondering if I could crash at your place for the night?" Gabby replied "sure," she began "what's happened with you and Casey?" Stella asked Gabby hesitated "oh it's nothing, really it isn't." she said before Stella questioned "hey should we invite Brett round for a girly sleepover tonight?!" Gabby's eyes lit up "yeah we should," Gabby began "here wait a minute I'll connect the calls now."

Gabby puts her call to Stella on hold and calls Sylvie straight away, "hey Gabby." Sylvie said before Gabby cut in "hold on a second." Gabby pulled her phone away from her ear and pressed the button on her gold iPhone 6 and then she came back on the line. "there." she said "Hey Sylvie!" Stella said enthusiastically "oh hey Kidd I mean Stella." she corrected "we were thinking," Gabby began "we should have a sleepover tonight round Stella's new place." there was a slight hesitation "oh yeah that's an amazing idea." Gabby smiled before she said "Sylvie do you want me to pick you up from your place I'm like five minutes away?" Sylvie hesitated before agreeing to the offer. They all said bye before Gabby pulled away and drove towards Sylvie, Cruz and Otis' place.

Five minutes later, she arrived at Sylvie's place surprisingly, there was no traffic, she buzzed number 16 and Cruz answered "hey who is it?" he asked "it's me Cruz" Gabby replied "ah Dawson, come on up." as Sylvie got the rest of her bits together Gabby was talking to Otis about swapping shifts at Molly's that night; "Otis do you mind swapping shifts tonight at Molly's please?" she asked "okay? why?" Otis questioned "oh Brett, Kidd and I are all going out tonight that's all." she said trying to cover up the fact the reason is she wanted not to work at Molly's was she knew Matt would be there and she kind of wanted a night off. "oh okay what ever I wasn't doing anything anyways." Otis said as Sylvie arrived in the main living room with all the stuff she needed.

they then left bound for Stella's apartment. when they got there, they pressed the number 18 and a voice immediately came on

"come up Girlzzzzz" Gabby looked at Sylvie as she opened the door with a raised eyebrow. they then had to take the stairs as the elevator read 'out of order' once they got to the top of the stairs we heard a voice

"Gabby, Sylvie over here!" Stella said in a sing-song-voice this time Sylvie looked at Gabby with the same look at this point they realised that their friend was more than a bit tipsy.

They walked into the apartment with 18 marked on the front in a gold coated metal which reflects the light. when they got in Stella immediately handed them beer bottles which they then both sipped.

"we're gonna have a banger tonight, we're gonna go out to Molly's and then..." before Stella could even finished her sentence Gabby cut in "oh no we're not going to Molly's" Sylvie kept silent "Gabriela Dawson I am telling you now we're going to Molly's" Gabby couldn't keep the whole Matt Melissa thing off her mind and after all that's the whole reason they're all together "I can't," Gabby said with slight hesitation. "why?" Stella asked in her rather drunk-self "because," she began "umm" she hesitated "I traded my shift with Otis and if I go it will kinda be awkward if I show up." she blurted out covering up the fact the reason why Otis was working her shift was because she was going over to Stella's for the night to get away from Matt. she then took a massive gulp of her beer "why don't we just stay here for the night?" Sylvie asked "and where's the fun in that?" she said back before saying "we're going to Molly's whether you Gabriela Dawson like it or not." Gabby Gave in "fine," she said "we'll go to Molly's," Gabby then put her head down "hey are you okay?" Sylvie asked "No," she replied "what's wrong, what's happened, who do you want me to beat up?" Stella asked "do you guys remember that girl from the house fire who Matt and Severide and Herrmann pulled out?" she asked "yeah what about her?" Sylvie asked "well," she began "Matt and I went to see her in the hospital today and um when we got home um I um asked Matt if we could um adopt her," they we both intrigued "and..." Stella said enthusiastically, "he hated the idea and then we had a massive argument and I stormed out our apartment and drove off," she bowed her head down before breaking into tears, "now I feel guilty for leaving at such a bad time and walking away from it all and even thinking of the idea at all and..." Sylvie interrupted me "that's enough" she said before giving her a massive hug then Stella joined in "look everything will sort itself out Gabby, I promise," she began "Matt'll come around and you two will adopt her and she'll have the best life anyone could ask for okay?"

around 3 hours later, Sylvie Gabby and Stella were now all 'more than a little bit tipsy' and Sylvie looked at the time on her phone "hey guys," she said "it's six thirty you wanna go out now?" Stella immediately jumped on board "yes!" then they all decided to walk to Molly's. once they got there, Gabby, Sylvie and Gabby walked in.

"Gabby, what the hell?!" Herrmann yelled "she's here with her friends Otis is filling in her shift for her." Stella said smartly "anyways, she's with me so three vodka martini's please." she said "your wish is my command." Herrmann muttered. a few more Martini's later and they were wasted. then Matt and Severide walked in. Gabby waited for them to pass her she didn't even look at them before she walked out. soon after Stella and Sylvie followed

"I just can't do this." she said looking at her best friends for moral support. "look I get it," Sylvie began "you don't exactly want to see or talk to Casey at the moment but you're gonna just have to..." she couldn't finish her sentence before Stella interrupted "you're gonna get back in there and show your ass off to everyone now get in there now!" she said in a stern voice. before Gabby could get a chance to answer Matt walked out, Gabby started walking away.

"Gabby," Matt said "come home and we'll sort this out you can't just run away." Gabby looked back and saw Stella and Sylvie turn on their heels and head back for the bar "no Matt," she said "just leave me alone."


End file.
